1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a single lens reflex camera using a roll film, and more particularly to a single lens reflex camera which is capable of effecting wind-up and rewind drive by a motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an ordinary single lens reflex camera, a mirror box in which is contained a movable reflecting mirror reflecting a phototaking light beam toward the finder and retracted during photography is provided between the photo-taking lens and the imaging plane. A roll film supply chamber and a roll film take-up chamber are disposed on the opposite sides of the mirror box, and the film is transported from one of the chambers to the other via the imaging plane. There is further known a camera in which, on that side on which the take-up chamber is disposed with respect to the mirror box, there are disposed a wind-up mechanism connected to a spool for winding up the supplied film and a drive mechanism operable by an electric motor to drive the wind-up mechanism and on that side on which the supply chamber is disposed, there is disposed a rewind mechanism connected to the spool of a film magazine. In such a camera, making the operation of the rewind mechanism possible by utilization of the drive mechanism provided on the opposite side is useful for simplification of the mechanism, whereas due to the presence of the mirror box, the arrangement of a transmission device such as a gear train connecting the two mechanisms has hindered compactness of the entire camera.